Her Doctor
by that-weird-girl13
Summary: Doctor Who oneshot. The Doctor visits River in prison, smut ensues.


The shudders he got when she walked into the room

The little breath she had to take when he was less than two feet away from her

They drove each other crazy

And they never stopped loving each other

….

It was the doctor's regular visit to see river. He was getting his best bow tie picked out and fixing his hair. He sent Amy and Rory to some planet made of chocolate and he knew it was going to be a while until Amy would be ready to leave. He set the coordinates on the TARDIS and he was sent through time and space into the prison cell of river song, 15 years after her trial and waiting for her doctor to come rescue her. She could hear the TARDIS materializing and she immediately sat up, looking around to see where he might have parked it this time. When the big blue box finally stopped a head popped out. And it was her Doctor.

"Hello sweetie," she yelled across the hallway of empty prison cells

"I didn't know you were visiting. I would have gotten ready." She said as she leaned he head on one of the cell bars

"River,River,River…" he said, smiling

"How have you been, love?"

"Absolutely fantastic now that I'm here. You?"

He has learned how to flirt with river. Finally, after so many years of being confused with her he finally got the hang of it. Well, most of it anyway. He put his arm on one of the bars and leaned his head on it, looking down at river with his usual cute and awkward smile. She laughed a bit and looked at him; her eyes were sad and it looked like she hasn't seen him in years.

"What's wrong?" he said, looking at her and slipping his arm through the bars to hold her face.

"It's been so long since I last saw you, doctor." Her eyes were waters and he lips were quivering

"It's okay. I'm here now." He said as he pulled her closer, realizing there was still a wall separating the both of them.

Annoyed, he got the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and broke the lock of the cell. When the door flung open river ran out of the cell and wrapped her arms around him. Shocked, the doctor sprang back, his arms held up as if he was being arrested. He gave up and rested his head on hers, his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"How long has it been since you last saw me?" he said whispering in her ear as his hand moved through her golden locks of hair

"15 years ago…"

He let her have her moment before he separated from her and looked at her in the eye. It was his "look" for her. She knew what it meant, she remembers. She smiled back and kissed him lightly on the lips. He cupped her jaw with his hands and he kissed her but with more strength and need. She could tell he missed her too. She let her arms wrap around his neck and he pushed her closer to him. Her body was pressed against his and she could feel his two hearts beating loudly and extremely fast. She untangled one arm and pressed it against his body, right over his left heart. He held her hand with his and kissed her passionately. She could tell where he was going. She slipped her tongue inside his mouth and she could immediately tell this version of him was not used to that. He cocked his head back and she looked at him, a sad expression on her face.

"We…haven't done this before…have we?"

"No…" he said licking his lips and looking at her

"Then I'll be gentle." She said, smirking and sliding a hand down his pants

"RIVER!"

"Hush, sweetie."

He let her do what she did best. He was confused, she could tell. He looked at her with this innocent face as if he's never done it before.

"When was the last time you…you know…"

"Had sex? I-I…uhm…" he stuttered

She got down on her knees in front of him; she looked up at him with her green eyes while she undid his pants.

"River! Not here! What if someone sees?"

"You didn't answer my question, love."

"Oh I don't know! It's been ages!"

While he was getting flustered she managed to slip his pants down his long legs and look at the huge bulge coming out of his boxers.

"River, please! Plea-"

It was too late, she took him in. she heard him yelp once or twice while she slid her mouth over his length and licking the head occasionally.

"When…how was it the last time…we…did this?" he said, trying hard not to make any moans slip out

"It was amazing sweetie. Don't worry, you'll be fine." she said, taking a break and looking at him

"Oh…okay…"

She took him in again, this time she was going faster. He bit his lips and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh.

"Oh, River…"

He thrusted with her now, making it easier and faster for her. He finally found himself on the brink and bit his tongue. She stopped and stood up, looking at him with her eyes dark with lust.

"My turn, sweetie."

Oh damn. How does he do this? He doesn't remember anything from the last time he shagged someone. He went with his first instinct. Take off her shirt. He rubbed his hands together and slipped the grey prison shirt off of her. Blast it, he thought, no bras. She was completely shirtless now. He had nothing to work with for the time being. He kissed her on her neck and started to train kissed down her body. He gently kissed both breasts before moving down to her belly button. He reached her pants and looked up. He saw her eyes were closed and her head was back. ok, good. You're doing great. Keep going. He wrapped he fingers on the waistband of her prison pants and slipped them down to her knees. She was wearing TARDIS blue underwear. Damn it, river. He gulped and kissed over her undergarment and with his teeth he slid off her panties, leaving a pile of pants and underwear around his lover's ankles.

"ohh Doctor. I missed you so much."

He stood up and gave her the look again. He went in for a kiss but she had other plans. She pushed him onto the very solid prison bed and got on top of him. He cupped her breasts and kissed each slowly. He heard her moan and he couldn't help waiting anymore. He got inside her and she bit her lip and closed her eyes. She was jumping on top of him now, both of them moaning and screaming each other's names.

"Doctor!"

"River..."

She felt him come undone inside her and she soon followed after, landing on top of him. Her breathing was pinning him on the very uncomfortable cot and she could hear both his hearts beating wildly. He slipped his hands into her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Don't go…" she said breathlessly

"Amy and Rory are waiting for me."

"Doctor, I've missed you."

"So have I. but I'll be back soon. I promise."

She looked up at him and saw his face. She remembered rule number one and said it out loud.

"The Doctor always lies."

He smirked at her and sat up. She sat on the cot and watched him get dressed. When he finished putting on the bow tie he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. While he was leaving he closed the cell door behind him and walked to the TARDIS. As river watched him leave she saw him stop in front of the TARDIS. He turned around and ran back to her cell and reached through the bars and kissed her.

"Good bye, love. Till next time."

He winked at her and ran back to the TARDIS. He put in the coordinates and he was sent back to the chocolate planet. On his way there he couldn't stop thinking about her. He started laughing at a thought that popped into his head. He loved her.


End file.
